baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Spells (Baldur's Gate II)
Not every character can cast spells. There are two types of spells: Wizard spells and Priest spells. Wizards (Mages, Sorcerers, and Bards) can cast wizard spells, while Priests (Clerics, Druids, Shamans, and high-level Rangers and Paladins) can cast priest spells. Some other character classes have a limited ability to cast spells. Spells are divided in spell levels, from spell level 1 to spell level 9 for wizard spells, and from spell level 1 to spell level 7 for priest spells. High level spells are more powerful than low level spells. Most spells belong to just one type: They are either wizard spells or priest spells. However, some spells belong to both types and therefore are available to both wizards and priests. To cast spells, wizards and priests use spell slots, which can be filled with a memorized spell of a specific level and can only be used once. Spells assigned to slots are restored after resting. Magic casters can only cast spells from their spellbooks. Wizard spells Wizard spells are generally more offensively focused than Priest spells, but they also include many supportive spells. Some typical uses of Wizard spells are inflicting magical damage, creating negative status effects, protecting the caster, conjuring creatures and removing curses. There are no healing Wizard spells. Wizard spells can be used by mages and sorcerers from class level 1. Bards gain the ability to cast wizard spells when they reach level 2. New wizards start with only a few basic spells. Over time, Sorcerers learn new ones and Mages and Bards obtain spell scrolls to add to their magical knowledge. The minds of Mages can only comprehend a limited number of spells. The number of spells they can have in their books is limited by their Intelligence. Memorizing Spells In order to cast a spell, a wizard must first memorize it. A mage can only memorize spells that are written in his spellbook. If he wants to cast the same spell more than once, he must memorize it multiple times. After memorizing a spell he must rest to make the spell available for casting. After casting the spell, the Mage must rest before that spell can be cast again. Sorcerers do not need to memorize spells in order to cast them; they can cast any spell of any level for which they have spell slots remaining. When a Sorcerer’s spell slots are depleted, they must rest to restore them. Priest spells The Priest spellbook has spells that heal wounds of allies, cure status effects, boost armor class, summon magical weapons, increase resistance to evil, magic and elements, inflict negative status effects, etc. It has both supportive and offensive spells, but it focuses more on support. Priest spells can be used by clerics and druids from level 1. Rangers can use them from level 8 and paladins from level 9. The only class with full access to all priest spells is the multi-class cleric / ranger. When a priest gains access to a new level of spells, they immediately learn all the spells available in that level. This knowledge and the power of the spells themselves are bestowed by the priest’s deity. Priests memorize spells just like Mages. The exception to this is the Shaman class, which chooses its known spells from the Druid list in the same way that Sorcerers do. Just like Sorcerers, Shamans don't need to memorize specific spells. They can cast any spell they know as long as they have available spell slots of the appropriate level. Schools of magic Schools of magic are groups of similarly themed spells. All wizard and priest spells fall into one of nine schools: *''Abjuration'' spells are protective. They protect or offer resistance to magical or physical abilities, create physical or magical barriers, enable the banishment of creatures to another plane of existence. The specialists of this school are called Abjurers. *''Alteration'' spells alter the physical properties of some creature, thing, or condition. The specialists of this school are called Transmuters. *''Conjuration / Summoning'' spells conjure items, creatures not related to the undead, or call forth energies to serve the caster. They also enable a caster to send creatures to other places, either over long distances or even to a whole different plane. The specialists of this school are called Conjurers. *''Divination'' spells identify items of magical nature, find hidden things, predict the future, foil deceptive spells or learn long forgotten secrets. The specialists of this school are called Diviners. *''Enchantment / Charm'' spells manipulate the minds of creatures. The specialists of this school are called Enchanters. *''Evocation / Invocation'' spells create specific effects and materials. Invocation normally relies on the intervention of some higher agency (to whom the spell is addressed), while evocation enables the caster to directly shape the energy. The specialists of this school are called Invokers. *''Illusion / Phantasm'' spells alter appearance or deceive the senses or minds of others. The specialists of this school are called Illusionist. *''Necromancy'' spells manipulate the power of life and death. They deal with dead things or the restoration of life, limbs, or vitality to living creatures. The specialists of this school are called Necromancers. *''Wild Magic'' spells are unpredictable and powerful. This school came into existance as a byproduct of the Time of Troubleshttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Time_of_Troubles in 1358 DR. Every time a spell is cast an undesired effect may happen. Caution is advised when using Wild Magic. Wild Magic is the only school that doesn't have an opposed school. It was added by the expansion pack Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. The specialists of this school are called Wild Mages. Schools of magic affect gameplay in several ways: *They determine which spells a wizard specialist can learn. *Some effects, such as Dispel Illusion, target specific schools of magic. *The spells of a given school have similar colors and animation effects, so you can guess what an enemy is casting by the color and appearance of the animation effects as they cast it. Spell properties Range Range is the maximum distance from the caster, in feet, at which the spell can be targeted. 0 means that the spell targets the caster. Duration The duration of a spell is the amount of time its effects persist. Spells of instant duration come and go the moment they are cast, although the results of these spells may be permanent. Spells of permanent duration last until the effects are negated by some means, usually by a Dispel Magic spell. Some spells have a variable duration. Casting time Casting time is the time it takes the caster to cast the spell. Area of effect The area of effect of a spell is the physical space that the effects of the spell affect, be it an area or a group of creatures. Some spells, such as Bless, affect the friends or the enemies of the caster. For those spells the term “friend” or “enemy” refers to the caster’s perspective at the time of casting. For instance, if a caster charms an enemy fighter and then casts Bless, which affects only friendly creatures, the charmed fighter benefits from the effects of Bless because at the time of casting he is considered a friend of the caster. Saving throw Some spells allow their target to make a Saving Throw to negate or reduce the effects of the spell. The most common cases are: *Neg.: A successful Saving Throw negates the spell’s effects. *1/2: A successful Saving Throw halves the spell’s damage. *None: No Saving Throw is allowed. List of spells (Baldur's Gate II) The spells in this table are alphabetically ordered. This list contains only the spells from the game without the expansion pack. The list of spells from the expansion pack follows this table. 113 spells are from Baldur's Gate. Click here to see the list of spells in Baldur's Gate. Note: The some of the summaries provided below in the effects column for each spell have been updated to reflect how the spell works in the Enhanced Edition. Legend: ^ : Spell is a special ability to some classes. + : Spell is a special ability of the protagonist earned during the game (Reputation of 10 or higher). ~ : Spell is a special ability of the protagonist earned during the game (Reputation of 9 or lower). Numbers may be replaced by spell icons as soon they are uploaded. Try to describe the effect of the spell in maximum seven lines of text within the table, details can be added to the page of the spell itself. List of spells (Throne of Bhaal) With the Throne of Bhaal expansion pack, some new spells have been added. Some these spells are only available to certain classes when picking an ability. This are the level 10 spells for wizards and the quest spells for priests. External links 3 Spells (Baldur's Gate 2)